1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to back plate assemblies, and particularly to back plate assemblies for facilitating mounting of components onto motherboards.
2. Prior Art
Computer electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs) frequently generate large amounts of heat, which can destabilize operation and cause damage. A heat sink placed in thermal contact with an electronic device transfers heat from the electronic device through conduction. Modern heat sinks are being made larger and larger. Therefore, a back plate is often attached on an underside of a motherboard below an electronic device mounted on the motherboard. The back plate reinforces the motherboard.
FIGS. 3-4 show a conventional back plate 1 for attachment below a motherboard 14, the motherboard 14 having a heat sink assembly 10 secured thereon. The back plate 1 comprises a base 2, and four U-shaped protrusions 3 extending from comers of the base 2. Each protrusion 3 defines a cutout 4 in an outmost extremity thereof. The motherboard 14 defines four through holes (not labeled). The heat-sink assembly 10 comprises four hollow poles 12 depending from an underside thereof.
In assembly, the heat sink assembly 10 is attached on the motherboard 14 with the poles 12 extending through the through holes of the motherboard 14. The back plate 1 is then attached to an underside of the motherboard 14, with the cutouts 4 of the back plate 1 in communication with the corresponding through holes of the motherboard 14. The poles 12 extend through the corresponding cutouts 4. Screws 16 are then extended through the corresponding cutouts 4 to engage in the hollow poles 12.
The heat sink assembly 10 and the back plate 1 are secured to the motherboard 14 with the screws 16. The assembly process is unduly laborious. Furthermore, the back plate 1 and the motherboard 14 cannot be pre-assembled prior to attachment of the heat sink assembly 10 onto the motherboard 14. Particularly in mass-production facilities, the assembly process is time-consuming and inconvenient.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a back plate assembly which comprises a back plate pre-assembled to a motherboard.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a back plate assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises a back plate, a plurality of posts and a plurality of clips. The back plate is attached on an underside of a motherboard for reinforcing the motherboard. The motherboard defines a plurality of through apertures. The back plate defines a plurality of through holes. Each clip comprises a round base. A star-shaped cutout is stamped in a middle of the base. A plurality of inwardly extending resilient teeth is thereby formed in the base. The teeth slant upwardly from a periphery of the base toward a middle of the cutout.
In assembly, the posts are extended through the corresponding through holes and through apertures. The clips are then placed on top ends of the posts and downwardly pushed until the clips abut the motherboard. The teeth are elastically deformed to thereby securely retain the posts in the motherboard. The back plate is thus securely attached to the motherboard.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: